Les tracas de la vie quotidienne
by SNT59
Summary: Le NCIS, lieu de vie, lieu de mort, où chacun peut trouver sa place... Mais à quel prix ? Si vous aimez, les encouragements font toujours plaisirs.


- Aller DiNozzo ! Dépêche-toi !

- Coralie, c'est TA spécialité le cross, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Nous sommes dans le parc du Jefersonian Museum. Mon compagnon de jeu est actuellement l'agent très spécial DiNozzo. Enfin… De « jeu » n'est pas le terme exact tandis que je vois l'un de mes agents du NCIS arriver, tout essoufflé, en haut de la mini colline où je me trouve. Pourquoi, me direz-vous, Tony s'escrime-t-il a trahir son petit bidon fort sympathique en faisant de la course à pied avec moi ? Les tests d'aptitude sont bientôt là et l'italien est un être qui se tient en haute estime.

La véritable raison est qu'il ne veut pas se faire battre par McGee…

C'est pourquoi, depuis deux semaines, nous nous exerçons dans ce parc. Or, je n'aime pas le bitume. De ce fait, Tony se voit obligé de crapahuter tant bien que mal dans les sentiers, parfois boueux, afin de satisfaire une amie : moi.

Une fois que Tony m'a rejoint, je reprends ma course sous l'un de ses jurons. Le versant que je traverse est boisé et la pente, devenue glissante par l'humidité, est dangereuse pour toute personne qui ne sait pas comment poser ses pieds. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Tony, malheureusement pour moi. Il glisse sur l'une de mes traces, se rattrape à une branche morte qui cède sous son poids et m'entraine avec lui dans sa chute. Après avoir traversé la moitié de la colline, sans pouvoir nous saisir de quoi que ce soit pour ralentir notre chute, nous atterrissons dans un trou :

- Tony, je te jure que si tu ne t'enlève pas de suite d'entre mes jambes, je te tue !

- Ne bouge pas.

Aie. Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout quand Tony me parle sur ce ton-là. Sérieux, je le vois porter son portable à l'oreille. Je guette alors les bribes de conversation que je peux saisir :

- Patron, il nous faut une équipe. Que McGee nous trace avec le portable. On a un corps.

Soudainement, la situation devient encore plus désagréable. Sans compter que ce que je prenais pour de la sueur ne semble pas en être. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, Tony me fait signe de ne pas me retourner. Soit. Je contemple alors la situation :

- Je suis coincée dans un trou avec ma tête qui dépasse tout juste du sol.

- Tony est sous moi, réfugié entre mes jambes.

- J'ai un cadavre qui s'appuie sur moi.

- Un liquide non identifié coule dans mon dos.

C'est la panacée.

Le moindre bruit me fait sursauter, je grelotte de froid et j'essaye de rester calme. Ce qui n'est pas facile. Soudain, le téléphone portable de DiNozzo chante « Wonder why », brisant le silence et le semblant de sérénité que j'avais acquis.

- McGee ? Oui, nous sommes bien là. Vous donnez plus d'indications ? On ne peut…

- MCGEE ! Si tu ramènes pas tes fesses immédiatement pour me dégager de là, je te tue !

Oui, je craque. Mon cri de rage doit permettre de guider le reste de l'équipe alors que, m'étant courbée pour saisir le portable de Tony, le cadavre s'allonge sans plus de façons sur mon dos. Je suis maudite. C'est un flash d'appareil photographique qui m'indique que le reste de l'équipe est arrivé. Je lève les yeux et vois Ziva avec un grand sourire. Je me chargerai d'elle plus tard. En attendant, je lève une main vers Gibbs qui me lance un regard étonné :

- Tu as des preuves et le cadavre sur toi, Coralie. Ne bouge pas avant que Ducky arrive.

Des éclats de rire suivent cette déclaration. Mais pour moi, c'est de trop. Je me mets à pleurer silencieusement. Mais j'avais oublié que je chevauchais DiNozzo… Mes larmes atterrissent donc sur son sweet gris, laissant des marques foncées. Les autres s'en aperçoivent :

- McGee, les croquis. Ziva, les photos. Tony NE BOUGE PAS !

- Mais Patron !

- Coralie, calme-toi.

Je hais les ordres. Il le sait. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'efface mes larmes et lui réponds d'une voix tremblante :

- Je suis calme. J'ai juste des partiels, un homme dont je veux pas entre mes cuisses, des photos compromettantes et un cadavre sur mon dos. Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon calme.

- Ducky est là.

Me laissant en compagnie de DiNozzo, je vois Dadou se diriger vers Ducky, lui chuchoter quelques mots et adresser un signe de la main en notre direction. Etouffant une exclamation malheureuse, mon légiste préféré s'approche rapidement de ma tombe. Sans aucun commentaire, il se glisse à nos côtés et examine le corps en décomposition. Palmer quant à lui se presse pour installer la bâche servant à transporter le corps et prend, par écrit, les informations que lui montre le docteur Mallard. Tout se fait silencieusement, comme un ballet dont on aurait coupé le son. Ce qui rend mon imagination plus fertile, mais qu'importe.

Les différentes opérations prennent un certain temps, que je ne saurais juger objectivement. Trop long selon moi, c'est sûr. Enfin, je vois les signes de ma délivrance approcher quand Gibbs nous rejoins avec… des sachets plastiques, une charlotte pour mes cheveux et des vêtements de rechange. Je palis dangereusement tandis qu'un poids m'est ôté des épaules. Une nouvelle averse de substance non-identifiée s'abat alors sur mes omoplates. Nauséeuse, je décide de saisir la main que Gibbs me tend afin d'être délivrée de ma tombe. Je suis aidée par Tony qui a bien perçu que mes jambes ne me portaient plus. C'est alors que le Patron m'indique des buissons après m'avoir mis les cheveux dans la charlotte. Le message est clair : pas de douche avant d'être passée par le laboratoire d'Abby.

Magnifique.

Revêtue de la tenue bleue du NCIS, je m'adosse contre un arbre tout en triturant un fil dépassant de la charlotte. Je ne jette pas un regard sur la scène du crime. Trop peur d'affronter mon sous-marinier.

Mais je perçois beaucoup de choses. Les flashs de l'appareil photo, l'odeur du café de Gibbs, la terre humide, le vent dans les feuilles, le ruban jaune que l'on déploie sur la scène du crime, le crayon qui gratte le papier… Cela me permet de laisser aux véritables héros de l'histoire leur véritable place. Je quitte ma contemplation rêveuse lorsque Dadou m'offre la possibilité de me réchauffer avec une couverture de survie. Les preuves d'abord, la famille ensuite. Oui, je suis cynique. Ça pose un problème ?

Finalement, je n'aurai pas mon câlin. En effet, Gibbs m'indique le fourgon, signe que l'équipe décolle. C'est alors que je me rends compte que Tony est, lui aussi, mis en quarantaine. On se retrouve tous les deux à l'arrière du véhicule, tellement frigorifiés qu'on ne songe même pas à prier pour rentrer vivants au bunker.

Une fois dans le garage, je laisse DiNozzo ouvrir la voie. Après tout, il connait le protocole, pas moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger que j'entends Abby crier un « Mon-dieu-Tony-Coralie-est-ce-que-vous-allez-bien ?-Je-vais-faire-vite-pour-que-vous-alliez-vous-changer-et-ne-plus-avoir-ces-morceaux-de-cadavre-sur-vous ! », tirade accompagnée de grands gestes et… des plus grands coton-tige que j'ai vu de ma vie. Sans plus attendre, on nous amène dans une sorte de salle d'opération aseptisée créée dans le garage avec quelques draps. Placés ensuite sur la table qui se situe au milieu du bloc, Abby s'atèle à nous enlever nos vêtements.

Je me retrouve en sous-vêtements dans le QG du NCIS. Avec Tony en boxer à côté de moi. Nos charlottes respectives sur les cheveux. Hilarant.

Histoire d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère, la douce musique de HIM couvre les bruits de succion que font les cotons qu'Abby passe dans mon dos. Tony, quant à lui, regarde droit devant lui afin de ne pas laisser ses yeux parcourir mon corps de déesse qui…

Oulà. Quand je commence à divaguer ainsi, c'est que la situation est critique. Ou que je suis fiévreuse. La dernière option semble être la bonne : Abby crie depuis deux minutes après Ducky. En effet, elle a frôlé mon front, qualifié de « brûlant » en m'enlevant la charlotte. Depuis, ma qualité de vie s'est encore détériorée :

- Les cheveux collant à mon cou (je les ai longs désormais), Abby prélevant de leur substance derrière moi.

- Le front chaud avec Ducky qui m'ausculte devant moi.

- Le reste du NCIS au courant pour mon aventure.

- Sans compter le fait que je HAIS être malade.

J'aime ma vie. Après dix minutes supplémentaires, je suis dans l'ascenseur avec Gibbs. Notre direction actuelle est celle de mon paradis : la douche de décontamination. Lorsque l'eau chaude parcours ma peau, je me dis que mourir en cet instant précis présente de nombreux avantages. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de la couleur que prend l'eau : jaunâtre avec de légers filets de rouge.

JE VEUX DU SAVON !

Au bout d'une heure de récurage, j'avais vidé le reste de mon énergie. Epuisée, je me suis installée près du bureau de Gibbs, allongée sur le sol, habillée d'un survêtement bleu du NCIS et d'une chemise de rechange de DiNozzo, chaussettes rouges aux pieds. De ce fait, je ne peux pas vous raconter réellement l'enquête heure après heure. Quand je me réveille, les yeux collants et les joues rouges, je suis courbaturée de partout et la tête de mon cadavre se trouve en plein écran. Superbe réveil.

Chauve, une barbe de trois jours, le nez défoncé par un objet contondant ainsi que la tempe gauche, la mâchoire déboitée, je dirais que son agresseur était droitier. Bon, si j'arrive à déduire ça avec un mal de crâne, je suis capable de me lever, non ? C'est surtout parce que l'odeur des pancakes chauds, ainsi que d'une boisson chocolatée, m'attirent beaucoup vers le bureau de mon Dadou.

- B'jour…

D'un signe de la main, Gibbs m'indique mon petit déjeuner tandis que Tim m'apporte une chaise. C'est lorsque que je m'approche que je comprends le traquenard : je dois faire ma déposition. Et prendre mes médicaments…

Je me suis fait eu. Phrase non française et d'un point de vue syntaxiquement fausse mais déclinant ma joie d'une façon acceptable. Ainsi, après avoir consommé avec délectation mon repas, je ne me prive pas de faire la description de ma précédente aventure tout en décrivant, à sa juste valeur, les efforts sportifs de Tony. Il n'y a pas de petit profit.

J'essaye de m'informer de la situation de l'enquête. Voici donc les éléments mis à ma disposition :

- Charles Daubray, 23 ans, célibataire sans enfant, d'origine mexicaine.

- Le marin s'est engagé depuis un an. Prometteur, il n'y a jamais eu de soucis avec lui.

- En poste à Norfolk et porté disparu depuis 8 jours, information confirmée par Ducky par la date du décès.

- S'occupe de l'approvisionnement.

- A des blessures défensives. L'objet contondant est en train d'être étudié par Abby afin d'en déterminer la nature.

- Tony et Ziva sont à son appartement tandis que MacGee étudie ses comptes.

- Pas de piste privilégiée.

- En déduire que Gibbs reste au QG pour veiller sur moi et donc lui faire un câlin.

Ce que je fais.

Je suis dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Aujourd'hui, elle a fait les macarons que j'aime tant. Vêtue d'une jupe écossaise, d'un haut représentant une cage thoracique avec un cœur rouge au niveau de la poitrine, des chaussettes rouge et noire, sa blouse par-dessus le tout, ma gothique préférée est superbe. La raison pour laquelle je suis descendue, c'est que Gibbs interroge le supérieur de mon cadavre. La base est grande : Tony et Ziva y sont depuis ce matin. McGee quant à lui a découvert des anomalies dans les comptes du marin qui, bien entendu vu son origine, seraient liées aux cartels de drogue. Cliché, certes, mais efficace.

Pour revenir à Abby, celle-ci drague ouvertement son spectromètre de masse afin qu'il lui délivre plus rapidement ses résultats. Effet garanti, puisque deux minutes après ses yeux larmoyants (technique ultime et diaboliquement efficace), des courbes s'affichent sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Etrange.

Pas de « euréka ».

Pas de cris de joie.

Rien.

Le silence et un visage sérieux.

Abby me fait peur.

Soudain, comme si la vie reprenait un sens, je vois un ouragan commencer à vilipender les chiffres, massacrer les touches du clavier et courir en tous sens dans le laboratoire. Sans bouger de ma chaise, j'observe tous ces débordements avec un air dubitatif quant au but :

Que se passait-il donc ?

Me découvrant un talent pour le déplacement silencieux, j'opte pour m'approcher d'Abby tout en lui apportant le caf-pow qu'elle a laissé de côté. En faisant fi de ma présence, elle s'en saisit, prend une grande inspiration pour absorber sa drogue, claque le récipient sur la paillasse et me fait signe de m'en aller.

Ce que je fais prestement.

Je suis au centre des quatre bureaux de mon équipe. Devant l'écran, je peux observer les différentes pièces du puzzle qui, hélas, ne s'agencent pas. En bruit de fond, le clapotis délicieux des touches d'un clavier martyrisé pas un McGee soucieux : des rides se forment sur son front tandis que ses yeux, tel ceux d'un prédateur, sont plissés et fixent les informations défilant devant eux.

En résumé : je m'ennuie.

De ce fait, je décide de m'installer au bureau de Gibbs, allongée sur la chaise, les pieds sur le bureau, dans une attitude relâchée et hostilement « je m'en foutiste », histoire d'attirer encore plus, si possible, l'attention sur moi. Je ferme les yeux, bien décidée à travailler à travers les brumes de mon esprit, notre affaire.

Je me réveille en sursaut suite à un coup de poing sur le bureau. Dadou is back !

Avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable, je m'extirpe de la chaise, lisse son dossier et la déplace délicatement afin que Gibbs puisse s'y assoir. Le tout avec le sourire s'il vous plait. Puis, je me dirige vers Tony qui a…

Qui n'a aucune bonne nouvelle contrairement à Abby qui se précipite sur l'équipe, frétillante de joie et armée de son… Truc qui lui sert de mini écran.

J'aime la technologie.

Gibbs, le marin a été tué par une batte de baseball en frêne, classique MAIS j'ai pu détecter que le vernis, lui, est de fabrication artisanale. Donc, tu me trouves la batte, je te dis si c'est l'arme du crime. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a des traces de résine de cocaïne.

Je hais les clichés.

Le problème, dans ce genre d'affaire, c'est que l'ensemble de l'armée est touché. Tout du moins dans son orgueil. Ce qui est suffisant. Il faut aussi comprendre que le NCIS n'est pas le bienvenu dans les affaires locales. Aussi, lorsque cette agence vient semer le trouble dans l'optique de démanteler un hypothétique trafic de stupéfiants utilisant les réseaux de ravitaillement d'une force militaire gouvernementale, il y a toujours des vagues.

Ce qui nous explique pourquoi Jennifer Shepard, Directrice du NCIS, soit au téléphone avec les grandes pontes de la Navy. Je suis sur le canapé, allongée pour faire semblant de dormir, souhait express de Ducky, mais qui me permets de garder les yeux entrouverts tout en écoutant les conversations. Et le tableau que je vais vous dépeindre va vous plaire : Gibbs se tient devant le bureau, au garde à vous, très à l'aise et patient en attendant que Jen arrête de s'amuser avec ses nerfs.

Je sais que Dadou a compris que j'observais la scène. D'ailleurs, il me fait signe de dormir. Je ferais mieux d'obéir.

Lorsque je me réveille, Jen est avec ses lunettes, penchée sur un rapport. Je me lève, toute engourdie mais je sens que ma fièvre est tombée. Sur la table du salon, un repas m'attend. Une fois restaurée, La Directrice me tend un dossier : celui de mon cadavre.

Je connais assez mon travail : décrire l'état émotionnel et psychologique du meurtrier au moment où il effectue son forfait. Mais, généralement, je le fais que lorsque Ducky n'est pas là puisque c'est lui le diplômé. Devant mon regard interrogateur, Jen m'indique la sortie. Je me rends donc aux côtés de Ziva et Tony, revenus de leur enquête de voisinage et occupés, par ailleurs, à faire le concours du « j'ai raison toi tu as tort ».

- Tony, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune liaison qu'il était forcément homosexuel !

- Avec une voisine comme la sienne ! Regarde, j'ai trouvé son blog ! Regardez-moi ces abdominaux, Le galbe de ses…

- TONY ! Une femme ne se résume pas à ses attributs physiques !

- Non, mais ils y sont pour beaucoup et…

J'interromps leur discussion par une claque derrière le crâne de DiNozzo et en adressant un sourire complice à Ziva.

- Tony, je n'ai pas beaucoup de poitrine mais plus d'abdominaux que toi. Je compense donc par un charme fou et une intelligence hors norme, sans compter une modestie à toute épreuve. Suis-je tout de même une femme ?

Devant le silence, oh combien révélateur, de notre agent très spécial, je ne me gène pas pour prendre une chaise, l'apporter près de son bureau et de demander à Ziva de faire de même. Enfin, d'un geste théâtralisé à l'extrême, je remets une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et ouvre le dossier.

- Bien. Puis-je avoir des informations sur le déroulement de l'enquête avant de devoir subir les affres de la description post-mortem de la description para-mortem de l'état psychologique du monsieur très mortem qui a tué mon mort ?

C'est dans ce contexte ci que je me rends compte que oui, mes agents préférés arrivent à suivre mes délires. Dois-je m'en inquiéter ? Non, puisque ma demande a été entendue et que Tony, en maître de la commande de l'écran principal, me résume l'affaire :

- Le Marin Daubray a été retrouvé à 17 miles de la base de Norfolk dans laquelle il séjournait. Pas de soucis avec son voisinage, aucune « amie » proche ce qui est improbable car sa voisine de gauche est une véritable bombe sex…

Ziva fait taire Tony tout en reprenant la commande. D'un signe, elle exige que Tony reprenne sa place derrière son bureau mais celui-ci préfère me faire asseoir sur ses genoux tout en boudant. Il est tellement mignon que je me sens obligée de lui faire un bisou avant d'écouter attentivement Ziva.

- Donc, le voisinage le décrit comme un marin exemplaire, sans difficulté au travail, effectuant même des services pour aider. Il ne reçoit pas sa famille chez lui et est très discret quant à ses origines. Il ne sort pas beaucoup mais accepte de boire des bières avec des collègues en fin de semaine. Donc, nous n'avons rien qui puisse nous indiquer qu'il fait partie d'un réseau de trafiquants. Et il n'a pas de batte de baseball.

- Dadou et Tim sont partis où ?

- Au MTAC.

- Aie.

En effet, ce n'est jamais bon signe quand Gibbs est au MTAC. Quand à MacGee, ce doit être à cause des comptes non-clairs du marin.

Finalement, je me mets au service de la Navy en effectuant ma part du travail. Etalant, comme d'habitude, l'ensemble du dossier sur le sol tout en examinant le rapport du docteur Mallard et de ma laborantine préférée, je classe en grand point les informations qui me sautent aux yeux :

- Le corps du marin est difficile à déplacer vu son poids.

- La batte était orientée vers le bas. Abby détermine donc la taille du meurtrier comme égale ou légèrement supérieure à notre marin.

- L'agresseur était droitier.

- Les blessures défensives sont peu nombreuses : il connaissait donc son meurtrier.

- Le corps, post-mortem, n'a été déplacé que de trois mètres afin d'être placé dans le trou.

- Le trauma crânien a causé la mort, rapide, du marin Daubray. L'os temporal est « défoncé », la paroi orbitaire a percé l'œil tandis que le nez n'existe plus.

Mes observations sont donc :

- Le marin connaissait son meurtrier.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul tueur.

- Le marin est venu de son plein gré dans le lieu où on l'a retrouvé.

- L'arme du crime appartient sans doute au meurtrier.

- Les blessures défensives témoignent du fait que le marin ne s'est défendu qu'après le premier coup.

Une fois mes idées remises en place, je me saisie sans m'en rendre compte d'une boite de nouilles chinoises. Que je me mets à manger avec délectation tout en me tournant vers DiNozzo pour faire mon scénario. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire un seul mot, Tony et Ziva se lèvent pour se mettre face aux fenêtres. La scène du crime est en place, passons à l'action :

Ziva et Tony miment une discussion qui dégénère, sans pour autant aller dans la violence. Elle se détourne de Tony et va se poser près de son bureau (un arbre dans la réalité), tandis que Tony s'en rapproche. Ziva prend sa lampe de bureau et assène un coup sur la tête de DiNozzo qui, groggy, lance un coup de poing. Ziva ne l'esquive pas mais frappe de nouveau mon marin qui s'écroule, mort.

Ce sont des applaudissements qui marquent la fin de la pièce. Lorsque je me retourne, tout en mangeant mes nouilles, je vois Tim, Dadou et Jen dans les escaliers. La prestation des agents leur a plu et Tony, en bon comédien qu'il est, salue d'une révérence son public adoré. Ziva, quand à elle, rebranche sa lampe tout en se cachant.

- Coralie, j'ai deux questions.

- Je t'en prie mon preux chevalier du royaume des Geeks.

- Pourquoi se disputaient-ils et comment trouver le meurtrier ?

- Je ne me représente pas que tu puisses me poser ces questions sans avoir résolu l'affaire. Donc, je vais m'imaginer dans une de mes histoires et écrire la fin. Le marin Daubray est réellement un bon marin. Il découvre une fraude dans le ravitaillement issue du Mexique et interroge un collègue le soir de son meurtre. C'est son collègue qui a demandé pour le voir dans ce lieu. Il essaye d'acheter son silence mais n'y arrive pas. Fan de Baseball et arme simple à utiliser, il l'avait cachée quelques heures avant. Nous avons donc un meurtre avec préméditation. La dispute augmente et la suite se fait selon le scénario mis en scène précédemment. La façon pour trouver le meurtrier : déjà, noter les irrégularités au niveau des comptes. Sans cela, faire faire un strip-tease à tout le régiment et observer les hématomes datant d'une semaine au niveau des côtes flottantes du côté gauche. Ce ne sont que des preuves circonstancielles. Aussi, il nous faut des aveux. On amène donc le coupable dans la salle d'interrogatoire, on va s'acheter du pop-corn, on fait des paris et on assiste à une liquéfaction du méchant pas beau face à Dadou. J'aime bien mon histoire. On fait comme ça ?

Certes, réclamer mes souhaits avec mes « chibi-eyes », technique ultime pour avoir ce que je veux, quand je veux et où je veux, ne fait pas du tout professionnel. Mais j'aime ça. Et j'aime bien ma fin.

Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'avoir ?

Nous sommes le lendemain. Je suis dans le service de ravitaillement de Norfolk. Il y a plein de militaires. Et je suis dans mes petits souliers car : je suis sur le terrain ! C'est ma récompense pour avoir résolu l'affaire déjà résolue de MacGee. Jen m'a demandé ce que je voulais tout en sachant très bien que mon souhait serait : d'ordonner à des militaires d'effectuer un strip-tease.

Je me retrouve donc en compagnie de Gibbs et de Tony en train de traverser tout le service, des hommes bien bâtis de chaque côté, le commandant du lieu en face de moi. Pour les descriptions techniques, Tony a ses lunettes et une oreillette pour que Ducky dise si, oui ou non, l'hématome qu'on observera date bien d'une semaine.

D'un signe de tête, Gibbs fait comprendre au commandant qu'il possède l'autorité. Et qu'il doit le laisser faire. Je me retourne donc, observant les signes de nervosité chez mes victimes potentielles. Je comprends pourquoi on peut vite s'habituer au pouvoir. C'est vraiment extraordinaire comme sensation et… d'accord. Je me concentre. Gibbs résume l'affaire et déjà certains de mes « bonhommes » font dans leur pantalon. Tony, quand à lui, parcours les rangs avec beaucoup de professionnalisme. Je n'ose pas imaginer les commentaires d'Abby dans l'oreillette.

Oups. C'est à moi d'intervenir. Le silence dure depuis combien de temps là ? Passant ma main derrière la tête, je fais une grimace, me mords la lèvre et, les joues rougissantes, je lâche un « oups ? » qui relâche entièrement la tension présente dans le service. Certains marins sourient et j'obtiens ce que je voulais : qu'ils me prennent pour une jeune fille, non professionnelle. La suite va être intéressante.

- Désolée Patron. Bon, ma demande va vous paraitre étrange mais je souhaite que vous enleviez, tous, vos chemises. En fait, vous faites un strip-tease et je vous veux tous torse nu.

- Et si on ne veut pas ?

Voilà pourquoi je souris. Voilà pourquoi j'aime l'ascenseur émotionnel. Voilà pourquoi on dit que je ressemble au sergent Gibbs, en féminin et en version sadique.

Je me place face au marin qui a interrompu mon monologue. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, souriant doucement, je parle à voix basse mais assez haut pour que tout le reste du service m'entende.

- Marin… Wokley. Je me fous de votre avis. J'ai donné un ordre, j'attends qu'on l'exécute. Maintenant, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en action ?

Il semblerait que le service entier ait compris que je ne plaisantais pas. Ils sont désormais tous torse nu et, ma foi, les musculatures sont pas mal. Il n'y a pas de petit profit. Ainsi, tout en me délectant de cette vision de rêve, je cherche un hématome. Mais c'est Tony qui certifie l'avoir trouvé. Tout du moins avant que son marin ne tente de s'échapper. Ainsi que trois autres gars.

L'un d'entre eux essaye de passer devant moi. Du coup, je lance mon pied qui l'atteint à la tête, me servant ainsi de ma technique favorite au taekwondo. Mais c'est la première fois que j'obtiens un K.O.

- Je l'ai Patron !

- Coralie ?

- Le mien n'est pas mort. C'est positif, non ?

Mon marin n'est pas mort mais a tout de même le nez cassé. En ce moment, MacGee le regarde avec ses gros yeux dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 1 afin qu'il ne porte pas plainte contre moi. Mon premier « coup et blessure », c'est sympathique non ?

Tony, lui, a pu récupérer sa « beauté naturelle » en enlevant ses lunettes. De ce fait, il s'occupe des dépositions de deux marins qui, chacun leur tour, révèlent sans aucune difficulté la façon dont fonctionnait le réseau. D'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, le simple fait de croiser un Gibbs de mauvaise humeur a suffit pour leur faire tout avouer.

Moi, je me dirige vers la salle d'interrogation, une tasse chocolat dans la main gauche, un sachet de pop-corn dans l'autre et, serrée entre mes dents, une feuille de papier où les montants des paris sont inscrits. Ainsi, bien sûr, que les destinataires des sommes convenues.

Lorsque j'entre dans la pénombre de la pièce, bien à l'abri du miroir sans teint, Abby m'attend déjà : deux sièges sont orientés face au suspect tandis que la station d'enregistrement audio-visuel a ses écrans placés exactement pour que nous puissions jouir d'un Gibbs en action.

Il ne nous manque que le principal intéressé dans ce théâtre dans lequel tout le monde connait le dénouement. Mais l'acte en lui-même, consécration de l'art de l'intimidation, est d'une telle délectation que la moindre variante apporte un bonheur sans fin.

Oui, nous sommes sadiques. Cela pose-t-il réellement un problème ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je sursaute en même temps que le marin qui, hélas pour le spectacle, a revêtu sa chemise. Claquant le dossier sur la table, Gibbs s'installe en face de notre futur condamné. Il détache la montre présente à son poignet, ouvre la chemise et place, une a une, les photos de mon cadavre dans un alignement parfait. Etrangement, le marin détourne son regard.

- Les autres nous disent tout ce dont on a besoin de savoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos aveux. Mais cela vous permettrait un allégement de peine : la perpétuité au lieu de la peine capitale.

Il n'y a aucune réaction de la part de mon marin. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Dadou se lève, s'approche du coupable et commence à lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Le marin Daubray connaissait votre contrebande et allais vous balancer au commandant. Vous n'auriez plus de profit et ça, vous ne pouviez le supporter. Alors, vous l'avez tué.

Gibbs s'éloigne un peu de notre inculpé afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais, sans qu'on s'y attende, le marin se lève, met un coup de boule qui frappe violemment la table avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, gêné par ses chaînes. Tandis que Gibbs se relève, un peu désorienté, l'homme en profite pour lancer la table sur Dadou en s'aidant des pieds et, avec l'élan, se remet debout pour s'enfuir.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Abby ouvre la porte à ce moment là. Il se la prend donc dans la tête et tombe assommé. Moi, je suis toujours dans la pénombre, abasourdie par l'audace de ce type. Je n'ai qu'une envie : aller aider Abby mais elle me l'a interdit puisque je ne suis pas habilitée à être présente dans le QG.

Finalement, outrepassant ses ordres, je suis Abby dans la salle et l'aide à installer Gibbs sur une chaise. Le souffle coupé, on comprend alors les raisons pour lesquelles Dadou a eu un comportement aussi « téméraire » : fiévreux, il semblerait qu'un virus ait osé s'attaquer à lui.

Deux gardes tiennent le marin qui a repris conscience et qui s'essouffle à incriminer Gibbs des pires noms d'oiseaux possibles. Aussi, pour éviter qu'Abby ait besoin de faire disparaitre le corps, j'opte pour un repli stratégique dans le territoire de Ducky. Lui seul peut calmer assez les esprits pour que Dadou accepte une auscultation, pour qu'Abby ne commence pas à préparer des solutions et que je survive au fait de révéler au monde une faiblesse du Patron.

Heureusement, lorsqu'on arrive à la morgue, Jen est là. De suite, elle nous ordonne de laisser Gibbs et de disparaître, sans rien tenter d'exagérer. Etrangement, Abby augmente le volume de sa sono une fois arrivée dans son laboratoire et s'installe dans une hyperactivité volubile d'analyses.

Je remonte et m'installe au bureau de Dadou. MacGee termine son rapport, DiNozzo « venge » Gibbs et Ziva avance les rapports de Tony et du Patron. Cette dernière me fait d'ailleurs signe de la rejoindre. Dès lors, elle repousse sa chaise et on se pose au sol, assises en tailleur avec des regards de connivences. Tout le NCIS sait que, dans ces cas là, nous déranger équivaut à un suicide. Et personne n'est aussi stupide.

- Il faut que tu tiennes Gibbs au repos chez lui. Il n'y a que toi pour y arriver. On s'occupe du reste de l'enquête.

- Généralement, Ziva, lorsqu'on demande à une personne de faire une mission impossible, elle a le choix d'accepter ou non.

- Toi, non.

Merci Ziva. Je ne suis pas habilitée à mener des enquête ou à y participer mais je suis censée être capable de maintenir Gibbs au repos chez lui. Alors qu'il est malade. Et donc de mauvaise humeur.

Hélas, sous ton regard ma chère Ziva, je vois mon avenir se dessiner et oui, j'accepte de prendre soin de mon Dadou. Il faut juste que je reste en vie tandis que les cris d'allégresses du Directeur accueillent mon assentiment.

- Agent Gibbs, je vous démets de vos fonctions et vous oblige à rentrer chez vous !

- Jamais !

Au vu du combat que le NCIS peut observer, avec une insubordination notoire de l'agent Gibbs face au Directeur, chose qu'il ne s'est JAMAIS permis et témoignant du fait que la situation est périlleuse, je me dois d'intervenir. Juste pour éviter un meurtre. Et aussi parce que Ziva presse un point vital afin de me décider.

- Dadou ?

Mince. Utiliser son surnom en public n'est pas autorisé. Mais là, il n'y a que la pression psychologique émotionnellement issue de son attachement à moi qui peut fonctionner. Pourtant, je cesse aussitôt cette idée et lui parle simplement :

- Tu es malade et je ne suis pas mieux. Avec nos comportements respectifs, nous sommes irresponsables et mettons en danger le reste de l'équipe. Alors, on rentre à la maison.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je saisis mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie. Le silence est impressionnant mais je n'en ai cure. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je n'ai qu'à attendre une minute pour que Gibbs me rejoigne. Sa veste sur les épaules, il essaye encore de se tenir droit. Je souris. Lorsque nous passons la porte du QG afin d'aller chercher la voiture, Dadou me donne les clefs. Je conduis donc jusque chez nous, grimpe, comme à mon habitude, sur le trottoir en me garant et de suite, on va se coucher.

Le lendemain, ce sont des coups à la porte d'entrée qui me réveillent. Gibbs, lui, dort toujours comme je le constate lorsque je pousse la porte de sa chambre. J'ai hâte de téléphoner à Ducky pour qu'il vienne l'ausculter.

Vêtue d'un vieux jean et d'un T-shirt écrit : « avant, j'étais schizophrène. Maintenant, nous allons beaucoup mieux », j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et découvre l'ensemble de l'équipe.

- On apporte le petit-déjeuner !

- Tony, il n'est que neuf heures du matin, tu exagères !

- On ne râle pas et on nous laisse entrer. On a pris un jour de congé, tous, pour t'aider à jouer les gardes malades.

- Sérieusement ?

Ducky m'affirme le tout avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger prestement vers la chambre de Gibbs. Je reste dubitative mais je vois Ziva avec des dossiers et MacGee avec son portable. Je comprends donc que Jen a autorisé l'équipe à travailler dans le salon.

Une fois l'équipe installée, je demande des nouvelles de l'enquête. Tous les marins ont avoué et sont inculpés. L'affaire est close.

- Coralie, tu n'as plus de cours à réviser ?

- Tony, je suis malade.

- Je peux avoir des anecdotes de tes stages ?

- Tony…

Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, cette ambiance puisse changer. Et lorsque je les regarde, affalée dans les bras de Tim pour boire mon chocolat chaud sous le regard de Gibbs qui entre dans le salon, je me dis que je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde.

- MacGeek, tu me passes le dossier du Caporal Winckel ?

- Va le chercher toi-même, je ne suis pas ton assistant.

- Je suis ton supérieur puisque je suis le plus ancien.

- Tony, tu en deviens même sénile alors tais-toi.

Non, pour rien au monde.


End file.
